Just Maybe
by Elaine Vivian
Summary: Piper can't stand being ill & stuck inside all day, so she's happy to have a visitor, even if just to talk to. Rated T for talk of abuse. Mostly Fluffy. R


**_*A/N: Well this is my first HenryxPiper story, but I'm very excited to see where their relationship takes me! Love to Em and Max, and also pylades32 for being awesome._**

* * *

Piper Ballatt did not enjoy being ill.

Obviously, nobody _enjoys_ being ill. But as much as Piper would've liked the luxury of staying in bed all day, she wasn't able to have that lifestyle; if she wasn't out on the streets selling paper, she wouldn't make any money. While a day without money wasn't the end of the world, she wasn't happy to lose a full day's earnings.

Nor was she happy to miss a day of fun with Henry; he was, after all, her selling partner and closest friends… though maybe a word suggesting something a bit more than friends would be of good use here. But regardless of her feelings for him and vice versa, they made a good selling team and could've made more in a day than most newsies made in two.

So, instead of selling that day, she lay in bed with a half-full cup of tea on her bedside table. She was the only person in the entire girls' lodging house who was sick, and nobody was going to risk losing money just to stay behind and keep her company, so she was left alone. And she was bored beyond her wits.

Piper laid her head back on her pillow and sighed loudly, coughing a bit as she did. What did ill people do? _Sleep_? Ha! Sleep was for the weak. Besides, if she slept now, she wouldn't get a wink tonight. _Oh, lord_, she thought. _How many hours until the papes is sold_?

"I don't wanna say it, Piper, but you look like hell," a voice called.

She turned her head and saw Henry standing in the doorway. She pushed herself into a seated position and, as the quilt fell, pulled the covers over her chest. "Henry," she said quietly, smiling as he walked over to her bed. "What are ya doin' here? Ya could get in trouble, 'specially seein' as we's the only people in here."

He sat on the edge of her bed and smiled. "Well, I figured you'd get lonely," he reasoned. "I'se willin' t' risk the trouble if it means a little time with me sellin' partner." He pursed his lips and looked at the quilt that covered her chest. "Though I can't figure out how bein' so modest is gonna get you anywhere."

He scooted forward and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side and pushed him back with her hand. "Don't, Henry. Please don't."

He looked at her confusedly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She took in a deep breath. "I just… I don't wanna go there, not right now. All right? An' besides, if ya kiss me you'se gonna get whatever I got, an' then I'se gonna be the one sellin' papes all alone."

Henry chuckled but suddenly became serious. "Y'know you don't have t' be scared of me. I ain't your old man. I ain't never gonna be like him. "

Piper nodded. "I know. It's just hard gettin' him outta me head sometimes, ya know? 'Specially when I ain't in fightin' shape."

"You ain't never gonna have t' fight me." He took one of her hands in both of his.

"Why're ya so good to me, Henry?" she asked. "I don't think I'se ever gonna understand it."

"Because you deserves the best," he said poignantly. "An' I'se gonna give you what you deserves."

"I _deserves_ t' be out there sellin', not cooped up in here like a prisoner," she said.

He laughed. "Well, that ain't happenin'—not today, at least. Why don't you get some rest, an' maybe that'll help you get better. Sound good?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine," she agreed. She shifted back until she was lying down again and dramatically tucked her quilt around her. "All tucked in, yeah?"

He reached over and, moving some hair out of her face, kissed her on the forehead. "Feel better soon, doll," he murmured.

She watched as he walked out of the room and listened as he walked loudly down the stairs and out of the lodging house. She pulled her quilt close to her and settled in. _Maybe I won't have so much trouble sleepin' in the daytime after all_, she thought. _Just maybe_.


End file.
